


As Long As It Makes You Happy

by falloutboyaf



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 09:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3762970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falloutboyaf/pseuds/falloutboyaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete makes Patrick breakfast</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Long As It Makes You Happy

**Author's Note:**

> this is a quick drabble and i feel like its kind of different than usual?? and i didnt spend lots of time on it but hey i tried. and its based off a tumblr post but yeah hope u like it!! xoxo

Pete had spent hours on it. He wasn't a chef, he wasn't even okay at cooking, and they'd only been dating a month, but he wanted to do something special, and breakfast in bed seemed like the perfect way to wake his boyfriend up. That word still seemed weird to him, he'd never actually dated a guy. He had a boyfriend now. But, Pete liked it. A lot.  
He put the pancakes on the plate with care, which sat by his homemade blueberry muffin, and a little bowl of the only fruit he could find. After putting the plate on the little tray, he gently put the coffee by it. Though he didn't really know how the coffee machine worked, and he had tried 6 times, Pete was kind of proud. Finally, he placed a rose he'd run out to get the day before beside it, and grabbed it to walk into their room.  
The sun through the curtains shone down on Patrick, laying asleep and all sprawled out over the sheets that had been kicked down, snoring softly. He kind of looked like some sleepy angel. Pete smiled wide, and put the tray on his side of the bed, and nudged at Patrick. He didn't budge. Pete cocked his head, and pinched his nose shut. A few seconds later, Patrick was awake, breathing heavy and sat up.  
"You fucker!" He yelled at Pete.  
"Oh shut up. I made you breakfast." Pete pecked Patrick's lips, not caring that Patrick hadn't brushed his teeth already. Patrick looked shy with a confused look on his face.  
"You did?" He asked. Pete nodded and picked up the tray to put it on Patrick's lap, who just looked down at it, eyebrows furrowed. The next second, he was smiling wide, and pulling Pete in for a longer kiss, biting the bottom of his lip, and slipping his tongue in. Pete was still for a moment, kissing back, before pushing a surprised Patrick away. His hair was messy, and was sticking up on the side his head was down on. And he was still smiling, lips pink, and it made Pete regret pushing him, then he remembered. "Eat," Pete said simply.  
Patrick nodded. "You made all this for me?" It was said like he couldn't believe it, which was understandable. Pete didn't do this kind of thing often, and when he did it was more of a game than anything. Actual romance didn't come alone very often in their relationship so far.  
"Yeah, I even made that muffin. It was a motherfucker. So was the coffee. The machine is probably broken." He shrugged.  
"And fruit." Patrick said, picking up a slice of an apple, and inspecting the bowl. "Wait, Pete, this is a carrot."  
"Yeah," Pete frowned. "I couldn't find much fruit. It's okay, you get the idea." Then he waved his hand, dismissing it.  
"Yeah, okay. I love it. Thank you."  
"So, you gonna eat it?" Pete said.  
Patrick picked up the misshapen muffin, and bit into it. He chewed it, and holy fuck. That was sort of disgusting. It wasn't even fully baked, and not in that soft fluffy way. The middle wasn't even really cooked at all, just warm gooey batter. The blueberries were sour and all had sunk to the bottom somehow. But when Patrick looked up at Pete, who was smiling so big, with his hands clutched together tightly, he couldn't say anything. Pete didn't usually act like this often. He seemed more genuine, displaying more vulnerable emotions, he'd obviously tried his best, and Patrick appreciated it so much.   
"What do you think?" Pete asked, hopefully. Patrick put on a happy face, and nodded fiercely, taking another bite.  
The pancakes were even worse. He wondered if Pete had accidentally used salt instead of flour, or if he just got the recipe from some shitty website. They were pretty burned, and drenched in butter and syrup, making them mushy on the only parts that weren't hard as rock. But, he ate the entire plate, and even the old fruit (including the carrot).  
"What did you think?"  
"Thank you, Pete. It was really good." He cringed a bit, then huffed and pushed the tray.  
"Really?" Pete asked, his brown eyes bright and expressive. Patrick nodded happily again. Then, Pete flung himself at Patrick, laying on his chest side face first, and being still for a moment, breathing softly. After a second, he popped his head up, facing Patrick. "I'll have to make you breakfast more often."  
"Yeah," Patrick laughed, and Pete got up to latch onto his side. Patrick wrapped his arms around him protectively. "Pete?"  
"Hm?" He replied, nuzzled into Patrick's neck.  
"I'm still sleepy."  
Pete made an agreeing noise. and pulled up the covers, buried between them and Patrick, who turned to face Pete. Since Pete was a bit bigger, Patrick curled into his chest this time, sighing and closing his eyes, hoping the taste in his mouth would go away. But Patrick didn't mind, really, as long as Pete was happy.


End file.
